


A Multifandom Transformation Collection

by brooksmia



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Multi-Fandom
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Other, Transformation, dubcon transformation, time lord transformation, transformation kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:14:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22405534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brooksmia/pseuds/brooksmia
Summary: Here there be transformation! More broadly, this is going to be a collection of transformation stories involving transformations from one character (mostly OCs) to another character (mostly canon characters from media I consume/like). Both assigned male to assigned female and assigned female to assigned male (regardless of cis/trans status for both) transformations will be included, as well as transformations within assigned genders. Many of the transformation stories will be explicit in nature, but some may be cleaner; I will denote which is which in chapter summaries.The first story, "Bigger on the Inside", involves an unclear-gender but DFAB and not male unnamed OC being transformed into the Tenth Doctor (DMAB male in this take) from Doctor Who. Fair warning, there is explicit content in this one, and the transformation is dubcon.





	A Multifandom Transformation Collection

I stormed out the front door to my apartment complex, getting into my beat-up Camry. Tears streamed down my face, blurring my vision. I turned the key in the ignition and started driving. At first, I had no idea where I was going; it was about at the third right that I realized my body had decided for me. 

Fair enough. All I really needed was for it to not be back in my apartment.

I opened the car door, stumbling out into the moonlight. Gravel crunched under my feet as I walked down the path into the forest by my childhood home, slightly calmer now. The trees waved in the slight breeze. I tried to smile, but it wasn’t coming. I continued walking, drawing my arms in against the chill. About five minutes passed before I got to where I was headed. The clearing with the little pond waited for me, same as it always had.

This time, however, there was something else waiting there, too. An old-fashioned blue police box. My first thought was to wonder if someone had left a cosplay prop here. A background for a photoshoot. Upon approaching it, however, I realized it was solid. At the very least, someone had constructed a very realistic metal box. On impulse, I grabbed the handle to the door and pulled. It swung open, and all previous thoughts flew from my mind.

It was _bigger on the inside_.

My head spun. I’d never really been into Doctor Who, but from what I had seen, the inside of the box was identical to the time-and-space-machine interior for one of the Doctor’s incarnations—I couldn’t recall which one off the top of my head. My heart pounded in my chest as I walked inside looked around. Strangely, while I was excited, there was no fear in it. In fact, my mind scoffed at the idea of being afraid, though intellectually I knew it was probably the proper response. Something about the gentle noise of whatever machines were working in here soothed me in a way I couldn’t describe; it felt like I was dreaming, and things like this happened all the time in dreams. I closed my eyes. The smile came this time.

The door to the machine gently closed behind me. I turned, mildly annoyed, and moved to open it.

That was when the first wave came over me. An odd cramping sensation started in my chest, taking my breath away. I gasped for air, grabbing at the source of the pain, falling to my knees. My heart spasmed, suddenly out of control.

A soft, laughing thought occurred to me. _Oh, don’t you worry, silly boy. That’s all right. It’s all going to be okay…_

Whatever the thought was, it did seem sensible. Something about it soothed me. Made me want whatever was going on. The cramping feeling increased, and I cried out, momentarily waking from whatever sleep the thought was putting me into. Wait. Why was I just letting this happen?

“Boy?” I said. “I’m—”

_Hush._ The tiny, giggly thought spoke again, then reached a hand into my pants. I squealed, face flushing, and in my weakened mental state pressed my groin into the presence’s warm, soft hand. She—it must be a she—patted my mound, then carefully opened my lower lips to play with my clit. My clit immediately warmed in her hand. I yelped at her touch, feeling a strange knot beginning to form between my hips. My arousal grew near-painful, and I tried to pull away.

_Dear, silly boy, just let it all come back._

That was enough for me. I spread my legs wider in my kneeling position and purred, feeling my clit start to grow. It pulsed and throbbed, gaining length and girth. My underwear and pants started growing tight in the front, and the presence laughed as I squirmed, unzipping my pants and pulling down my underwear. I could see my pants and shirt being pulled apart at the seams, but not by my own size—the presence was restitching them to fit.

Wasn’t that a little long?

A few moments later and it wasn’t. A burst of energy shot through my body, almost everything lengthening and putting on mass. It was painful, but this time in a good way, like ripping off a bandage. Funnily enough, I was slightly slimmer now than I had been, and—

I wasn’t wearing a bra. Perhaps I shouldn’t have cared, as the presence was taking care of the last of my breast tissue, but I blushed further anyway. The presence giggled. _It’s okay. It’s all okay. You don’t need that. Not for a few incarnations yet._

_I never asked you to read my mind._ My internal voice was changing. Deepening. Whoever I was becoming, if it hadn’t been obvious before, was definitely assigned male. And content with that, I realized with a start. _I_ was male now. I probably should have been terrified, but the emotions I got were more dull surprise…and satisfaction.

_But you’re fine with it. You always have been._

Something pushed at the back of my mind. Pressure. Like water wearing at an old dam, about to burst through. Curious, I paused. _Will I remember who I was?_

_Somewhat. Like it was a dream._ The presence clipped my darkening hair and caressed my face. _You’re almost ready now, silly boy. Just let go._

I smiled and closed my eyes again, thinking about the life I was leaving behind. Were there things I would miss? If I remembered them enough to miss them, yes. But on the whole…this would be a gift. A marvelous gift. I grabbed a metaphorical pickaxe and struck at the hairline crack in the dam.

Light. Marvelous, warm light. Memories of school days in crimson robes. Of running away in this very box. Centuries of adventures with a menagerie of companions, all loved, all missed.

A war. _Those_ memories hit hard, and I gasped for breath. Grief. Mind-choking, impossible grief. Tears rushed to my eyes. For a moment, I wanted it to stop. To just return to who I had been and walk out of the box.

_I know, silly boy. I know. Look at me._

I knew then that this was _her_ , given a brief coherent telepathic voice for this process. I looked around. _Why did you…?_ My internal voice was small. Betrayed.

_Because you were completely ended before your time._ _A filthy trick by an old enemy. You will die eventually, but it will be at the point it must be. And you wouldn’t be you without…that. As much as I wanted to spare you._

_…I know._ I thought. _I know you would have if you could have. But it wouldn’t have been right._ I tried to smile, then stood, adjusting my clothes. “Now,” I said aloud, “where was I? When was I? We don’t want to cause any unnecessary paradoxes. Bad news, those.”

She spoke a final few words—a date and a time—and I blinked. “A-ha! Of course. Now I remember. Thank you.” I scrambled to a spot on the console, pressing buttons. “Let’s get going. Make an old enemy have a very bad, very confusing day. Allons-y!”


End file.
